The present embodiments relate to a lifting unit with protection, a patient support device including a lifting unit with protection, and a diagnosis or treatment device including a patient support device.
In medical diagnostics and treatment, equipment is used in which a patient is examined or treated using radiation, electromagnetic-waves, or sound-waves. In these cases, x-rays, electron or particle beams, ultrasound waves or magnetic fields are used. The equipment may include relatively heavy radiation and power sources and include corresponding detectors. The devices can be positioned by correspondingly huge mechanical structures installed in the room, and in most cases it is not possible to achieve completely free three-dimensional positioning.
Depending on the type of examination or treatment to be carried out, equipment for diagnosis and/or therapy or the power source can be moved into a certain spatial orientation and position with respect to the patient who is to be examined. The adjustment of the spatial configuration required is supported by positioning equipment installed in the room. Because the positionability is generally always restricted, not every possible spatial configuration of the patient and equipment can be achieved, however. Depending on the type of examination or treatment, a certain positioning of the patient may require, for example, back or side position, head-down, or standing, or other position. A patient support device may be used to position the patient with respect to the equipment.
Simultaneous positionability of the equipment and the patient increases the number of possible spatial configurations.
Positioning a patient using a patient support device consists of a one- or two-dimensional shifting into a geodetically horizontal plane. For positioning a patient, patient support device tables include a table top as a patient support with a floating mount. The floating mount may (or may not) include linear guidance, resulting in a one-dimensional or two-dimensional adjustability of the patient support. The height of the patient support can be adjusted. A lifting device oriented in a geodetically vertical position can adjust the height of the patient support 12. The lifting device lifts or lowers the patient support 12 generally from below. The lifting device may include a hydraulic, pneumatic or electric-motor drive and have a parallelogram or spindle drive mechanism. The patient support 12 is capable of being tipped or tilted. By combining all the adjustment options, maximum free positionability of the patient support 12 and the patient can be achieved.
In medical practice, apart from positionability, it is of particular importance that a patient is as unrestricted as possible and freely accessible. In the context of the treatment or examination, medical or technical professionals have to be able to approach the patient at any time. Therefore, a patient support device may include a stand (foot part) that is as narrow as possible and takes up little space to support the patient support.
A lifting unit that is arranged in the stand may be used for the height adjustment of the patient support 12. A scissor or double-scissor mechanism driven by a spindle drive may be provided in the stand as a lifting unit. The scissor or double-scissor mechanism may be connected by a solid bearing to a base plate of the patient support device. The spindle of the spindle drive forms a structural unit with a drive motor. The structural unit connects in a fixed manner to the base plate. The above design can be configured to be as narrow as possible so that patients are easily accessible.
A narrow stand has the advantage that the patient support that rests thereon projects beyond the extent of the stand. Below the projecting areas of the patient support, a free space appears which becomes bigger when the patient support is lifted and smaller when it is lowered. When it is lowered, the patient support can collide with objects or people occupying the free space. This collision endangers the equipment or the people occupying this space. When the patient support is raised, considerable tensile forces are exerted on the lifting unit that is connected to the base plate. These tensile forces can in the worst scenario lead to damage to the lifting unit.
WO 01/49234 discloses a patient support device that includes a motorized lifting drive. The patient support device includes IR barriers, which block or release a motorized movement. An IR sensor detects an impending collision of the patient support device with people or objects so that a motorized movement can be blocked with sufficient time.
US 2004/0094077 discloses a patient support device that includes a motorized lifting drive. In order to be able to stop a motorized downward movement of the patient support device in sufficient time, the patient support device has buttons on the base, the actuation of which stops the drive for the downward movement.